The Final Battle (Written Story)
The Final Battle is another written story to be made by Hiatt Grey Summery 35 years have gone by and our heroes are fed up with battling the same villains again, only for them to return again. Thomas then decides that they need to find a way to battle them but get rid of them for good. But unknown to our heroes, 2 certain robots have returned and one of them is after Theodore. The other villains might be easy to defeat for good, but our heroes know their biggest challenge will be Tirek. But later, Lockdown captures Theodore. Can our heroes get him back, defeat all the villains for good, and finally have peace at last? Plot Opening Sequence During the opening crawl, it pins down to the Great Ocean Dock where the tugboats were fast asleep. Then Theodore gets a strange feeling and slips away from the dock out on land. Then he noticed something at Ship Wreck Rock. He gets closer and sees something glowing in the water. So he transforms to his underwater form to get a closer look. As he gets closer, he sees Aqua Droids building underwater assault craft to attack the harbor! He then races to the surface and heads back to the dock. Attack at the harbor Theodore came racing in blowing his horn that woke the other tugs and everyone else at the Big Harbor. He tells them about his discovery, then '''BOOM!!! '''The droids were attacking! They all start to transform and shoot the droids. Then Grievous appeared, and he takes the Harbor Master! Theodore then tells the others to retreat and contact the others. Reuniting with the others The Tugs are now contacting the others quickly as possible. They soon find that they are at Equinelantis. So they head for there right away. After a while they reach the dock outside the castle grounds and transform to their robot forms. They then meet up with the gang and explain the situation, but it's not the droids, KSI is back. Theodore then shares about his discovery and the Harbor Master was even scared. And then shares that he was captured. And Theodore rescues him, Brian then decides to head for KSI for answers. So they get their gear together and set off. Visit from Solar Flare and Lunarlight's spirits Then later on, that night. Theodore can't sleep, then Celestia and Luna see Lunarlight and Solar Flare's spirits. They are seeing the villains plans as well. They then tell Theodore that KSI is assassin other Tugbots. Theodore is shocked to hear this and claims he'll avenge them all. Lunarlight then also adds that Ernie is behind them. This also shocks them. They then fade away. The rest of the gang wakes up and they all set off again. The Journey to KSI As they journey on, Theodore is worried what will happen. But then they see the building. The team then disguise themselves as workers and look and see a clone of Hank. Then they find more robot clones. Theodore then charges for the industries with the others. They then arrive and start to attack the industries but Ernie stops them. He then tells them that they don't need the tugboats anymore. Heartbroken, they all leave. Highway chase But after they leave, Ernie sends out Galvatug and Honker. The 2 then chase our heroes on the highway and some of the group split up and Theodore fights Galvatug. Lockdown captures Theodore But then a rocket hits Theodore! And it shows Lockdown! He then fires his power rifle at Theodore, which knocks him to the ground, and he walks up to him and captures him and Eevee! The team try to save them but fail. And Sylveon mourns of her son. As Brian embraces her. Retrieving Theodore On Lockdown's ship, he locks up Theodore. As Eevee escapes and wanders around the ship. The rest of them then jump on the ship and snuck in while the Eevee's go find Eevee. Everyone search throughout the ship and the others find Eevee and escape while the others save Theodore before the ship takes off. The team then land at a cemetery. And soon the team need to get the tomb of the gems and the elemental sword so then, they blast off with all the power and strength they had. Race to the tomb of the Elemental Sword They are going as fast as they could. But then they see some objects. and then they reveal to be guards! As they battled them some of our heroes snuck in while they were distracted. Soon after avoiding wacky traps they come across the tomb. And then head inside without being caught. Then in one big room, they witness it! And picked it up, but Pinkie picks up a jewel and the temple begins to collapse! They then race out as fast as they could and made it out! Theodore then wields the sword. And the team then decide to head for the villains' location. But Lockdown discovers Theodore is gone. Super Turbo power!!!! The team are now racing for the location, but they find they aren't moving fast enough, then something struck them to go fast. And it reveals to be the Train and Tug-Primes! They give the team the boost they need to race against the villains. And with their help the team made it in time to the Big Harbor and Pugwash sneaks in the water to spy. She sees more droids. And then contacts the others. The others then head for an underwater building made by the droids. In the building They then come into the building from an opening in the floor and there it was, a stolen Jedi Holocron. They take a closer look and then replay a world destruction. As they watch the replayed video, of Attinger leading a team to end the alien race once and for all. And it shows them murdering various ships and the video message ends. The tugs then mourn for their loses as Brian comforts them. The chase The team then head back outside and decide to head for the surface. Once they reach it they conclude they must head for the villains. They then take the railway to the next destination. But as they continue on, they see a clone Carnotaur looking for them. They run as fast as they can away from them. However, it's catching up to them! They then split up to try and confuse it but the other one is there. As they race down each of the different lines, then they see a switch up ahead. After they hit the switch lever to another track. And then the team come to a station. Then they find more information. And they then discovers they're bringing back Bowser! They conclude they must get to Bowser's ruined castle. they race down the railway line as fast as they can go but then they were going way too fast. But then from behind they see something showing an evil clone of Belle! They race faster and faster but then she and real Belle dueled. But as their duel goes on they see another train approaching and it was Sideshow Bob's! They try and go faster but he is catching up fast, so they went around him just in time! And then they jumped in the water. While Sideshow's train is sent to the villains castle. Starsmoke's Death After Sideshow leaves, our heroes then climb out of the water. They then Trivia *The foals Button, Babs, and Hooves included will be mares and Stallions in this film. *Lockdown returns in this film. *Galvatug makes his first appearance in this film. * This film has a " Transformers: Dark of the Moon" and "Transformers: Age of Extinction" twist in it. Scenes *Opening Sequence *Attack at the base *Reuniting with the others *Visit from Solar Flare and Lunarlight's spirits *The Journey to KSI *Highway chase *Lockdown captures Theodore *Retrieving Theodore *Race to the tomb of the Elemental Sword *Super Turbo power!!! *In the building *The chase *Starsmoke's death * *Riding the Velociraptors *Trixie's last stand * *Smelter's yard confrontation *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon's demise * *Fall of Nightmare Hiro, Nightmare Trix, & Cerberus the Nightmare Train * * *The Fall of Nightmare Moon and King Sombra * *Percy's battle against Sunset *Lockdown returns (The Final Battle) *The last battle against Lockdown, Galvatug, and Tirek * Songs and music #Star Wars Opening theme the opening crawl text # # # # # Music Score: Thomas & Friends Misty Island Rescue - "The chase" #Music score: The Fall of Gandalf (when Lockdown captures Eevee and Theodore) # # Music score - The Lone Ranger: the Train Chase version # # # Music score: Jaws - blown to bits Twilight kills Trixie # # # # # # Indiana Jones theme Percy battles Sunset Shimmer # # # #Everything is Right #End credits: The Last Goodbye - Billy Boyd "The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies" New Weaponry Trainbots * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Written Stories